Beautiful Dreamer
by InevitableConfusion
Summary: Several years ago, Edward and Alphonse Elric returned to Risembool for the final time. Now, Al is travelling across the country and... What's this? Ed's decided to settle down! And with his mechanic, no less! Oneshot EdxWin NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Hey, all! This is my first story posted on (although NOT the first FMA story I've written), so please tell me what you think of it! Rated T just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** Psh, I _wish_ I owned FMA. But let's face the facts. I'm not _nearly_ that creative.

* * *

Edward Elric slowly blinked his golden eyes open to be greeted with the bright rays of sunshine seeping through the blinds. He sat up, golden hair streaming out behind him, and yawned while rubbing his eye with his flesh hand. The former state alchemist stared sleepily around the room, waiting for his eyes to focus, and proceeded to lift the blinds and look out the window, which was layered heavily with fog. Edward's eyes opened a bit more as he wiped away a circle of the fog in order to reveal a white blanket enveloping the small town of Risembool, and then he closed the blinds again. He had never been so thankful to have a heating system.

Suddenly, a soft, cold object brushed against his wrist. He averted his gaze to the shivering girl next to him. Ed leaned on his elbow and gently pulled the blanket back up around her tee-shirt-clad shoulders. She stopped her violent shivering and her face fell once again to that soft sleeping expression that she always had. He sat there and watched her for a while, savoring the peace that the morning had brought. His eyes scanned over her closed eyelids, feathery eyelashes brushing across her skin, long hair flowing across her shoulders and back, her soft skin shining dully from the sunshine that peeked through the blinds, her warm pink lips ever so slightly parted, the soft sound of her breathing...

It actually took him a moment before he realized that he was smiling softly. Ed gently reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, her skin feeling soft and warm under his touch. Yes, he still had his automail, but thanks to the Rockbells, a sense of "touch" was developed and given to him, so it felt like he had his old arm back. In any case, it was close enough. His fingers softly caressed her forehead as he continued to look down at her.

This beautiful creature was _his._ He kept having to remind himself that. They had been married just over a month now; he _still_ couldn't believe she'd said yes. But she did. And he couldn't be happier.

Before Edward knew what he was doing, he bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her temple. Bad mistake, because as soon as he pulled away, he wanted to kiss her again. So he did, on the cheek. And again on her jaw bone. And again next to her ear. And again on the corner of her mouth. She stirred a bit, shifted completely onto her back and smiled softly, but remained asleep. He resumed attacking her with butterfly kisses. On the chin, on the forehead, on the nose, on the other corner of her mouth. He dipped his head and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Ed... what are you doing?" a soft voice groaned. He continued to assault her neck with kisses. For a while, it was quiet, until the voice came once again.

"Edward?" the voice sounded more awake and rather concerned this time. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

He pulled away and smiled as he looked her in the face, gaze locking with bright blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He briefly caught the soft blush that bombarded her cheeks before he pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.

Once he pulled away, she glanced at the clock and moaned. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Who cares?" He kissed her again.

"I do!" She felt his lips on her cheek. "Ed, I was up late last night working on designs! I'm really tired."

He threw her a half smile. "Okay." He kissed her lips once more. "I love you Winry." he whispered into the kiss, and then pulled back.

"I love you too, Edward. Now let me sleep." He smiled and got up as she turned on her side and pulled the blanket in around her body.

And with that, Ed silently exited the room.

* * *

Yeah, okay, I know it's not the best. And it is short. Very short. And Ed is pretty OOC, but whatever.

BUT! I tried, so I'd like to know how I did. Please R&R! Like I said, this is my first fic ever posted on the internet. Anyways, it was pretty fun to write.

Please, NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism is definately welcome.

~Vee


End file.
